Gardian angel
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: My first fic on Shaman King! Be lenient! It will be long and it puts in the high-speed motorboat our preferred twins: Yoh and Hao! The twins get closer to each other with the help of a particular intermediary… Shounen ai, HaoxYoh
1. Prologue

**(Reposted! And the others chapters are coming too!)**

**Hello everybody! The original version of this fiction is in French, but it looks like people like it, so I thought I could try and write it in English too and see what people think!**

**Please, don't be to hard, English is not my native language, and it's the first time I write something so long in English! Thank you!**

**Hey everybody, Kyuu-chan here and I'm here to help out my new buddy with her story! From here on I will help with grammar, punctuation and spelling! Hope you all like!**

--------

Prologue

Izumo, 1985

Asakura Hao was finally back. He had hardly left Keiko's womb right before Asakura Yohmei threw his shikigamis on him, hoping to destroy him before he had time to restart his ruin of terror. Unfortunately for him, the 1000 years of Hao's existence were not to be underestimated. In those few short seconds, he called upon his spirit and that evening ended with Hao disappearing, leaving behind Asakura Mikihisa with a burned face and a second innocent baby, Hao's twin Yoh, someone Hao hadn't planned on.

Perched at the top of a tree near the house, a shadow with dark skin had observed everything. It has been the moment that she was waiting for. She had known he would come back on this night, but she hadn't expected the twin either. After the drama ended, she got up and sighed.

"Twins, huh? That's something I don't expect at all." She whispered softly as she raised her head and looked up at the stars. "Hmmm…maybe this unexpected birth will be a blessing. Maybe you will obtain redemption thanks to him…Hao." She whispered calmly. With that she unfolded her midnight-black wings and flew away, going back to her protected, Hao, whom she had been in charge of for a 1000 years now.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, here we go with the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman King, obviously…**

**

* * *

**

« Mwaaaaaa…. » Asakura Yoh yawned loudly while stretching himself. Then he got up, got dressed and observed the Great Spirit by the window. He reconsidered everything that he had lived these last months: the Shaman Fight, the friends met… and Hao. He wondered whether the day which started would be calm or if his machiavellian twin brother were still going to do something which would waste all.

Hao… when he knew that he was his twin brother, he restrained himself to not burst into sob. Not because he is a pyromaniac psychopat, no… Yoh is who he is and he knows it very well. He had wanted to cry because… because… " Why did I wanted so much to cry at this time by the way?" He really did not know, he just knows that at this time, he remembered the first time that he saw Hao, at the airport of Funbari Hill. His heart had leaped so extremely that he believed that his chest was going to explode. He remembered every moment when he had seen him. In spite of his anger because of Hao's behavior, he did not want to hurt him. Each time his twin looked at him, his spirit flew away and he had to make superhuman efforts in order not to smile like an imbecile.

Yoh took his head in his hands and sighed loudly. "What the hell's happening with me?"

"Did you decide to get up? It was time! Says Anna which had entered while banging the door. Hurry, or we'll miss the beginning of the match of the Hoshi team against the Qwerty team (I did not have an idea of name of team… lol). I lime pits these poor guys, this monster will not make them the favor to leave them in life. If he is in a good mood, perhaps that he will kill them quickly.

-I arrive immediately Anna. " Yoh could not be prevented from feeling a pinching in the heart while hearing his fiancee speak about Hao in this manner. But he knew that she was right. He thus took on him and left, following the itako.

The team The Ren, her fellow-members and Manta were already to the stadium, awaiting the beginning of the match. Yoh greeted his friends. "Yo! What's up this morning? He asked Manta.

-Ohayo, Yoh kun! Manta greeted. Everyone seems to be well, though Chocolove behaves oddly, I wonder why…

Yoh looked at the American and saw that he seemed to fix something… like a true idiot… He had the mouth open and one could almost see the dribble which ran…

-Do you know what's happening with him? Yoh asekd to Ren and Horo Horo.

Both turned their heads to look at their team-member, then HoroHoro burst of laughing and Ren sighed.

-It seems to me that it is not hard to guess…, he ends up saying.

Yoh raised the eyebrows, then paying attention to what the Chinese had just said, he followed the glance of Chocolove and ends up seeing what drew its attention so much… or rather WHO.

Not very far from the group was a girl who seemed about of the age of Yoh. She had the skin chocolate, a chocolate which one had desire for crunching. Her long wavy black hair cascaded on her shoulders until the medium of her back. She had a choker with a cross around the neck, and earrings in the shape of cross. She wore a white nightshirt, a small leather waistcoat with short sleeves over. A leather skirt went down until the medium from her thighs. Two brown belts intersected over. Lastly, a pair of boots out of leather which went up to her calves supplemented its clothing. She was looking at the match with attention. Yoh couldn't be prevented from noticing that through her eyes hazel nuts, one could detect sadness.

Yoh approached Chocolove and says to him in the ear: "So Chocolove, you finally find somebody who leaves you without voice?

- Yoh!? When did you arrive? Well… you are right, this girl is really splendid!

-She rather makes me think of a sadomasochistic if you want my opinion.

The two boys turned over and observed Anna who looked at the other girl of a scowling eye.

- Why do you say that Anna? Asked Yoh. I find that she looks nice. She seems sad in fact…

-Oh not Yoh! Do not start with your kindness without terminal, you don't even know her!

Yoh laughed while rubbing his hand behind the head.

-Hi hi hi, sorry Anna, I'm like that, it can't be helped.

The voice of Radim cut their discussion by announcing that the Hoshi team had won the match. Yoh was disappointed. With all that, he had forgotten the match of his brother. He did not hide it, he liked to look at him. Moreover, he wondered how was that that the match lasted so long.

-Obviously, he did not leave them any chance. Anna said.

Yoh looked at the mysterious young girl again. This one pushed a serious sigh. She seemed extremely disappointed.

- What are you waiting for, Choco? Horo Horo said to his friend. Can't you see that she looks sad? Go cheer her up with one of your jokes!

- If I were you I would not do that, you are sure to make her flee and never see her again, Ren retorted.

But Chocolove did not hear the Chinese because he had already left at the battlefield. He approached the girl, took her hand into his and sayd very seriously:

-Miss, I am Chocolove, a professional actor! Please, be my angel which will take care of my good being, because with you at my sides, I could only go well!

Sweatdrop from all his friends…

The young girl opened large eyes, then smiled gently.

-I'm sorry, but I am already appointed with someone else…

Then she noticed Yoh behind which observed the scene of an amused air. She fixed him, then a smile illuminated her face suddenly. Completely forgetting Chocolove, which was fixed like a marble statue, she went towards Yoh.

-You are Asakura Yoh aren't you?

- Eh? Hmmm… yes, yes it's me.

-My name's Patricia. I am charmed to finally meet you. I waited this moment for so long!

Yoh seriously wondered who was this girl, and was especially anxious due to the fact that he felt the glance charged of knives of Anna behind its back. Then he saw Chocolove which looked at him too. He seemed disappointed and angry, normal after all! Hey, he had been just put aside by a girl whom he found splendid and this one went to see one of his friends tell him that she seemed impatient to meet him!

_-What's going to fall on my head again…?_ Yoh thought while sighing.

* * *

**So! What do you think??? I promise you it gets a lot better in the next chapters! I should update soon, considering they are already written, I just have to translate them! Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm on fire tonight!!!! Mwhahaha!!!!! I hope you like the fic up to now!**

**

* * *

**

Hao was irritated. No, not as much, but he was especially annoyed. His team asked questions, as for why he had taken so much time before deciding to kill their adversaries in the match they had just disputed. They wondered whether he was sick or something.

-Of course notWho do you think I am? I simply wanted to make last the spectacle, just to torture them and disgust the public even more than usually.

That, it was what he answered them, even if technically, he did not have any explanation to give them, but he wanted that they stop worrying.

The truth is that having seen her had destabilized him. One could say that this girl was at the very least tough! He had not seen her yet in his current life, then he thought, he HOPED that she had give up and that he would not se her anymore. It was true harassing. That made 1000 years that she did not release him of a sole! Normally, Hao would not worry over so unimportant matters, but he hated when she was there, when she looked at him with so sad eyes. That made him… hesitant. But he always ended up taking on him and did what he had to do. It is not as if ishe could do anything anyway. She was bound, she did not have the right to interfer in the terrestrial business.

-A chance for me, says Hao. Or my actions would have been stopped a long time ago.

Hey yes, in spite of its gigantic pride, Hao did not have the choice to admit that this girl, Patricia, were the only one that he perceived like a real danger. The only one which could beat him flat seam if she could. But she couldn't, and he knows that she would not make it even if it were the case.

- Too nice for that… chichiena… he thought with a scorning smile.

- Whoa, it's the fact of thinking of me which puts you in this state? I am flattered.

Talking of the devil…

-I suppose you have the right to feel flattered, after all you belong to the people that I scorn the more.

That was a big lie, quite to the contrary, she was the being that he respected the more, but he was well too proud to acknowledge it.

- But of course, my love, of course…

- Call me once again like that and I swear you that I tear off you the tongue and the teeth one by one!

She laughed.

- It's been a thousand years that you've been saying that to me, my love.

-… You never give up, don't you?

Better change of subject before he gets really irritated. That made him sick to be irritated for so little, him which is usually so calm. But well, that must be normal, when one is beeing repeat the same thing during thousand years. Hao started again:

-You know that all your efforts will not change anything.

- That it is you who say it.

- Yes I say it, and I believe I have prove it enough.

- Oh no! Two lives is not enough to prove to me that I am wrong, believe me. In any case, I don't really have the choice. "

Her smile disappeared and she looked at him with begging eyes.

"Here we go for another turn, Hao said.

- Don't be so malicious, I know you're not. You know that I do that for you and only you.

- Don't try to play the holy one, you have also something to gain there.

- Well yes! Is that so wrong to want to go back to my home!?

- Well go ahead, believe me, it is not me which retain you.

-… you really do it purposely, you know very well that I cannot. "

Hao had his back turned on her, making as if he did not hear. Patricia couldn't prevent herself from smiling by noticing the stubbornness of the shaman once again. Then her smile stretched to become malicious.

"But it is true that it could arrive soon. "

Hao laughed. What did she want to say again? He knew that she could not do it. Because of him she could never do it. Despite everything, he turned over, curious to hear the justification of the girl.

"What? He asked.

- Clean your ears, my love, you become increasingly deaf with the age. Don't be annoyed! I'm kidding! I have just said that I should soon be able go back at home.

- I heard. Explain.

-In other terms, I found the way of making you give up your plans and making you become again the wonderful being which you were.

-…

- Pay attention Hao, many things that you don't expect could happen…" Whit this, she disappeared.

"What…" It was not the first time that she said that to him, but he didn't know why, this time it seemed that he would be right indeed to worry.

FLASHBACK

Yoh was walking in the forest with Patricia. She had asked him to talk to him alone. At the beginning, he had not known what to answer, with Anna and Chocolove who still fixed him with fatal eyes. The others looked with much interest, it seemed. The tension was to be crossed to the knife. Then Anna ended up saying:

"Yoh doesn't go anywhere with a sadomasochistic who appears out of the blue and who looks at Hao with eyes like yours.

General astonishment from everyone. Yoh thought that at least, he was not the only one to have noticed and he was convinced even more by it by seeing Patricia's eyes narrow.

"Sadomasochistic? Me? And you, how do you call what you make him endure?

- That is called training! It is only for its good!

-Your own good you mean. All that you want is a peaceful life and somebody who makes everything for you because you are good with nothing. You do nothing but use him like an object. " It was not true and Patricia knew it. Anna was a powerful a shaman, intelligent and who in spite of appearances, could do much thing. But at this point, nobody would prevent her from doing what she had to do.

"In any case, the choice belongs to Yoh. " she said while turning over towards the shaman. "I accept. " he ended up saying. He did not want to see a battle bursting, the two girls did not seem really to like each other…

Then he had gone with Patricia in the forest. Then he sayd: "I did not like what you said to Anna earlier.

-… I know Yoh, I am sorry. But I cannot let her get on my way, I cannot let anybody interpose himself in my mission…" Yoh raised the eyebrows. "Who are you? " She lowered the eyes, took a great inspiration then raised the head.

"I am Hao's guardian angel. "

* * *

**Here! Second chapter finished! What do you think you? Lol, I am sure that you all suspected already that she was the guardian angel, but I had to keep the suspense a little longer!!! Reviews please!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't have any reviews up to now, but I don't really care actually! Lol! I have a lot of fun writing this fic so I'll continue!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shaman King**

**

* * *

**

Yoh almost choked in surprise. He looked at Patricia with broad eyes like UFOs, he just couldn't believe it. "His…gardian..angel…?

-Hmmmm, his gardian angel. You know, these beings with wings that protect someone since his birth.

-…Thanks, I know what it is. But I thougt that they usually remain in the sky, or I don't know where, but they interfeer only in case of extreme urgency and still they don't show themself. Why are you here?

-Tell me, don't you think Hao's case exceeded the extreme urgency?

-…Yeah, you're probably right…but I don't think he needs someone to protect him, honestly…

He blushed when she smiled at him tenderly.

-Gardians angels don't only protect from physical damages, Yoh.

-Huh?

-We are also charged to take care of the good being of the people we protect. Be sure they're happy…and they d'ont hurt other people…

Her voice went low while saying those last words.

-Tell me…said Yoh.

-It makes a thousand years now that I take care of Hao. I couldn't be pridest of my protected. He was so soft, so nice, so generous…then he started to hear people thoughts. With time, it ate him and he became the one he is now. I tried a lot of times to talk to him, to make him understand that he had to calm down before he'd do something too much serious. But I didn't succeed. And the days he did his first victim, I lost my wings…"

Yoh almost screamed in surprise when he saw two huge black wings unfold themselves in Patricia's back.

"…You just said you've lost your wings!

-Losing his wings doesn't mean they're teared off, Yoh! No, when we lose our wings, they become black and we're not allowed to go to heaven anymore.

-You're going to hell?

-Neither, we have to stay on earth until we succeed to relplace our protected on the right way and to make him repent.

-And what if you fail?

-We're condemned to wander in the limbos for all eternity. I'm lucky, because Hao keeps reincarnating himself all the time. We have to try to replace our protected during the time he's alive. This means that usually, we only got one chance.

By hearing all this, Yoh received a shock. He didn't understand why the angels had to be punished because of the mistakes of the people they had to protect. This was more than unfair and Yoh found Patricia to nice for this. He wanted to help her.

" Yoh?

-That's unfair…it's not your fault if he became who he is today.

-…you can help me, Yoh.

He looked at her, with incomprehension in his eyes.

-How?

-I told you that Hao was good before, and deep inside him, he still is, but he doesn't show it. He's nice only with certain persons. Do you really think his team follow him only because of his power?

-…

-They love him, Yoh. And I need you to help me make him go back the way he was before.

Yoh suddenly felt really sad. Deep inside him, he always knew that Hao was good. Bad people can't see spirits, right? He has always wanted to help him. But Hao was only seeing in him a power supply he had to take back. He had no esteem for Yoh, while he had esteem for Hao. _" More than I should…" _he thought.

-What do you want me to do? Hao will never listen to me.

-Yoh, if there's a person who can convince him, it's you.

-…

-You're a part of him, his other half. Look at you, you're the kindness he had in him a long time ago. That's what he needs.

-What do you mean?

-Don't worry Yoh, I'm not telling you to let him assimilate you. I mean that you complete each other, one cannot live without the other.

-What?

-If you kill him, you'll quickly find out that you miss something important and your life will become unbearable. But if he assimilates you, he will be one again, so it'll not happen to him. That's not what you want, right?

-But before I know him, I was feeling really good.

-Like you're saying, _before…_and are you so sure about that? "

Yoh didn't know what to answer. He wanted to help Patricia, but there were a lot of risks, his friends would surely not understand and his family would never let him do that. And Anna…

"I love him, you know.

-Huh?

-I'm not saying I'm in love with him, but I'ma an angel, I love everybody. And it's been a thousand years now that I'm with Hao, so it's only normal that I have a huge affection towards him. The last thing I want is that he's become doomed.

-!?

-Didn't I tell you? If whan he really dies, he didn't repent for his sins, his soul will be doomed and tortured for all eternity. He'll have to endure all the sufferings he did to other poeple while he was alive.

-That's horrible…

-Isn't it? I beg you, help me, I couldn't bear to see that happen! "

She was on her knees and was begging Yoh. Her eyes were full of water.

-Ok, I felt Hao's kindness deep down…and I want to help him, but…

-Don't worry, it'll stay between us, unless you want to talk about it. But don't say I'm an angel.

-Aa.

-…Thank you, Yoh. You're his last chance of repent. "

* * *

**Hmmmm…now that I'm readin the fic again while translating, I realize the beginning was really boring…not much happen, right? But don't worry, continue to read, I promise it gets a loooot better, if I believe what my French readers says!**

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

After their discussion, Yoh and Patricia had agreed to meet again the next day. If they wanbted to help Hao, they'd have to work hand un the hand, and Patricia had a lot fo things to teach to Yoh. He had asked her if she wanted to go live with him and his friends.

FLASHBACK

« No thank you. As a gardian angel, I have to keep watching on Hao everytime. I'll never be very far of him, unless of an extreme situation.

-But how do I contact you if I ever need you?

-Just say my name. I have ears everywhere.

-Oh, ok. But still, I'm sure the others would have like you!

-Hmmm, maybe, but there's one who'd not like me, you can be sure of that…

-You're talking about Anna?

-Yeah, and you see, even with my better will, I don't think I could endure her very long. She'd end up waking up in hell, one of these days…

-In hell!?

-Yeah, I can go there, even if it's not a place that I particularly like.

-I see…I think I have a lot of things to learn! Hi hi hi!

-A lot…Yoh, think well about the situation. You still can go back. I know it's me that asked for your help, but I don't want you to get hurt in this. One everything's started and if you manage to go deeper in Hao's life, there will be no going back.

-Don't worry about me. It's been a long time already that I can't go back…It is useless to deny what I feel. I don't really know what it means, but I know if I don't do something, it's going to eat me from the inside.

-Very well, then. In this case, I'll see you tomorrow!

As Patricia getting hersself ready to take her flight, Yoh suddenly thougt of the ton of questions that was probably waiting him.

-Eh! One last thing! What do I say to the others??? He shouted.

-I trust you, you'll find something! She shouted back.

And she disappeared into the night.

END OF FLASBACK

SO, Yoh took the way back home. The night was cold, he regretted not to have coat. But he was finding something weird. All the time Patricia as been there, he wasn't cold. The more he thougt about it, the more he was sure she had heated the air. A soft heat was coming from her. He felt good when he was with her. I twas the first time he'd seen her, but he knew he could trust her wihtout any limits. He was sad thought, because he couldn't do that with Anna. Anna…he fell in love with her the moment he saw her. But now…now he knew that all these fellings weren't there anymore. Maybe he'd still love her is she hadn't tortured him so much. He knew i twas only for his own good, but nobody liked to be treat like a dog. Even Yoh. His patience has his limits too. He surpised himself thinking about what Patricia had said, that if she was stayinf to long with Anna, this one would end up waking up in hell one these days. He caught himself smiling at this thought.

He finally arrived in front of his home's door. He was hesitating. He knew everybody would get on his back once he'd have crossed the treshold. He sighed. « Oh well…Nantoka naru… »

He opened the sliding door, then…

« It was about time you get back! Anna nearly screamed. Where did this girl take you? To a strip-tease club?

-Anna! That's really not nice! Why do you talk like that about her?

-What? If you want my opinion, she only look like a whore!

-Anna!

-So Yoh, did you have fun with her? Chocolove said suddenly. If look could kill, Yoh would be already dead.

-Huuum…well….yeah…she's very nice…

-Nice it what kind of way, tell me? Anna said again.

-Aaaaaaaahhh….

Yoh didn't knw what to say anymore, stucked between the American and the blonde who seemed to be leagued against him. Luckily, Ren came to his rescue.

-Don't pay attention to them, Yoh. Just tell us who is this girl?

-Yeah, HoroHoro continued. She has some links with Hao, right?

-What? Yoh's eyes widened. How did they knew???

-That's evident, seeing her all sad after the match of the Hoshi Team. And she turn towards us, she sees you and her face suddenly illuminated! She knows you're Hao's brother and she wants something from you. So?

Yoh was thinking like he never did. He took a look at everybody. Ren and HoroHoro who where staring at him, waiting for an answer, Ryu who was mopping in a corner and was mumbling Lyserg's name, because he had seen him today and Manta who was trying to consolate him, Faust and Eliza who where snuggled to each other, as always, Tamao who didn't go where to hide because the atmosphere was so dense, the spirits who were chatting (let's hope Amidamaru will keep his tongue for him…), Chocolove who had turned his back to everybody and was pouting and Anna…Anna…

-She's…Hao's fiancee…

Ridiculous, Yoh thougt! Nobody would ever believe that! Everybody suddenly turned to look at Yoh. Ren, HoroHoro and Anna who were already staring at him just became more suspicious.

-Hao's…fiancee…

That was Chocolove, who seemed to have swallowed an acid bowl. He could forget her, now, for sure! He knew he had almost no chances against Yoh, imagine Hao…

Then anna spoke again.

-Hao's fiancee, right?

-That's it! Yoh proudly exclaimed himself. Her name's Patricia and she's Hao's fiancee.

-You want to tell me that this guy can gave feelings? Ren asked, doubting.

-Why, did you have doubts?

-Of course no! He just pass the majority of his time killing every single people who gets in his way, but of course, he's filled with love! Said HoroHoro.

-…That was ironic, no? Yoh asked.

-No, you think!?

-And what did she wants with you? Asked Anna.

-She…hummm…she…she wanted to asked me if I knew where Hao live.

-Who do you think I am? DO you think I'm stupid or what?

-Of course no!!! Why???

-You disapear for hours, and you want to make me believe i twas just to ask you if you knew where Hao live!?

-Well…yeah…

Anna knew Yoh was lying, he was a so bad liar. But she also knew that he'd not speak so easily.

-You're going to see her again?

-Well…maybe…

-Be careful. I don't trust her.

-…You shouldn't, Anna.

-Do as you please, I'm just not the one to trust anybody. »

Then, she went upstairs to sleep. Seeing her giving up for the moment, the others decided to imitate her.

Yoh sighed. _« It's gonna be hard… »._ Then he smiled, at least, things were back to normal with Chocolove!

Outside, perched on a tree. Hao had observed everything. _« It seems that I guessed well. Hmmm…not bad for a sorry, Yoh. »_

He raised hi seyes and saw hos gardian angel who was staring at him.

_« What are you two planning in my back, huh? »_

Usually, he would not worry. But usually, Patricia never involved herself in humans businesses. She sould be very desperate to get at this level…

* * *

**So, here's the chapter four…boring, I know, but I promise it gets better. Even thought I'm wondering if I should continue…**

**Reviews? Or else, I'll really not continue…**


	6. Chapter 5

**I've got a review! I've got a review! That's enough too boost me to write more (even thought I'm quite long to update...)! I know it was a little bit boring up to now, but I had to place things, so now, the action begins!**

* * *

**  
**

« Chocolove! Shut the hell up! »

Team The Ren's three members were in their room and Chocolove was crying and mumbling in a corner something about the world's injustice and how black girls weren't in solidarity with their people, when Ren, unable to hear his own thoughts because of all this mumbling yelled at him, telling him to shut up.

« NO! I'm not gonne shut up! You'll never understand how I feel because you're in love with your sister!

-SHUT THE F**** UP! I'm protective, this is a different thing!

-If you want me to shut up, then make me!

HoroHoro decided to jump in before things turn really ugly. He had never seen Chocolove stand in front of Ren, actually, he had never seen him in this state, him who usually is the happy go lucky of the gang…well, after Yoh. Nobody can surpass Yoh. But anyway…

-_He's really more affected that we could think…,_ he thought.

-Ok guys! That's enough! If you keep yelling like this, you'll eventually wake Anna up and I suppose that nobody wants that!

The simple prononciation of the name of the itako was enough to make them shut up. Then, Chocolove went back in hs corner to pout while the Ainu went to sit beside the Chinese.

-This story doesn't make any sens at all…he said.

-Of course no! It's obvious that Yoh is hiding something from us. A girl that suddenly appears out of the blue, who disappear with him for hours and who's pretending to be Hao's fiancee! Then again, if she really said it…I would not be surprised if Yoh had invented this to lure us.

-He's not stupid, he knows very well that nobody believe him…

Chocolove suddenly raised his head and looked at the others, surprised.

-That wasn't true???

-Don't you tell me you really DID believe this dumbass! Ren yelled!

-Ma ma, Ren. Calm down.

-Hmpf…I really feel like Yoh is treating us like we were dumb…

The Ainu stared at his friend for a moment then smiled.

-Actually, it's not this girl that pisses you off.

-What are you talking about?

You're frustrated because Yoh didn't talk to us and you think he doesn't trust us enough. I understand, I feel the same way. Beside, I think we're the only ones that noticed…

He looked carefully at Chocolove to make sure he was really asleep, since he wasn't hearing him anymore.

-Noticed what? Ren asked, knowing very well what the other was going to say.

-HoroHoro leaned closer of his friend and whispered :

-The only ones who noticed that he's in love with Hao.

Ren smiled.

-That's another reason of why nothing makes any sense. If she really was Hao's fiancee, he would be more afected than that.

-You want us to watch him?

-Hmmm…why not? IT will make us something to do while we wait for our battles.

They agreed to keep an eye on Yoh for the days to come.

The day after, they went out of the living room, because they didn't want to attract Yoh's attention while they were waiting for him to move. As planned, when Yoh thought that nobody seemed to pay attention to him, he creeped outside of the house discreetly.

When he had woku up that morning, he had found a black feather beside his pillow. When he touched it, it began to move and a golden lettering had appeared in the air. _« 10 o'clock, same place »_. Yoh had immediately inderstood what this was meaning. So he managed to sneak without attract the attention. But on his way, he had noticed HoroHoro and Ren who were following him. He sped up the pace and merged himself in the crowd, hoping it would be enough to loose them, but of course, it didn't work. He was near the forest now. He really didn't want to get them involved in all this, so he just decided to face them. He stopped for a moment, then he turned back anc called :

« I know you're here, no need to hide. »

Both the Ainu and the Chinese got out of behind a huge rock.

« may I help you? Asked Yoh with a smile.

-What the hell are you plotting, Yoh? Bluntly asked Ren.

-You're going straight to the point, that's the least we can say!

-We know you hide something, Yoh, said Horo Horo.

-If I tell you that it's personal, is that enough for you?

No, said Ren. Being who you are, your personal problems will quickly become of general interest, so just tell us what's happening now.

-Yoh, we're worried about you.

Yoh looked at his friends. He was hapy to see they cared for him, but he just couldn't get them involved in this story. They would surely not understand, they'd be angry. And even if their reaction was positive, Yoh couldn't take the risk that they go tell everything to Anna or the Asakuras, because he was certain that they'd never take it. When he lifted his head, hi seyes wnt wide for a second and a smirk appeared on his face.

-What's so funny? Ren asked.

-Hummm, nothing, really. Listen guys, I really can't get you involved in this, it concerns only me, and…

-Quit it, Yoh! We don't care that you want it or not, we're following you!

Yoh said nothing, then he suddenly pointed a finger at something behind them and yelled :

-Look! An angel!

Both of the other guys turned back immediately (they're still wondering how the hell why and most of all HOW they fall in such a pathetic trick! Everybody knows that angel don't exist! Well, that's what they were thinking before…), and went they turned back to see Yoh, this one had disappeared.

-Shit! Said Ren.

-We've got no choice, we'll have to search in the forest. At least, we're sure that he's in it. » They went out in the woods to find their friend. He would not get away with this, oh no…

In a little clearing, Patricia set yoh down on the grass.

« Thank you! You really helped me! But I'm sorry I made you move and take the risk of beeing seen…Said the smiling boy to his new friend. She smiled back to him.

-No worries, since you weren't coming, I was thinking something was probably wrong.

-And I didn't even lied when I said tere was an angel, ah ah ah!

-Ah ah, yeah, that was well done.

-So, what are we doing now?

-Before go near to Hao, you absolutely must protect your spirit. You know he can hear your thoughts. You can be sure that in your actual state, our plan's never gonna work.

-Aaaa…yeah…so what should I do?

-I'll teach you how to create a mental barrier.

-Oh yeah, I think I heard grandpa and Anna talk about that…

-It's possible. The difference is that mine will work perfectly, unless you let him read your spirit voluntarily. He can't hear any of my thoughts. I know his power, and beside, I'm an angel, which helps things a lot, he he he!

-Hi hi! Yeah, you're right!

Very well then…what the…?

Patricia suddenly stopped while speaking, carefully checking the trees and the ferns aroud the clearing. Yoh was worried of seeing her so tense.

-Yoh, come closer to me.

Ok, now he was definitely worried. She knew that he's perfectly able to defend himself, he's Hao's brother after all, but if she was telling him to get closer, then she was probably very worried. The forest was silent. There wasn't a single blow of wind to make the leaves move.

Yoh hadn't make a step towards Patricia when he saw something that kind of looked like an arrow going straight towards him.

-YOH! Patricia shouted.

He just had the time to block the attack. He felt like he had received a canon ball roght on his arms. He jumped on the side, turned ove rand prepared for another shock when he saw the thing preparinf to attack him again, but Patricia came between them and forced the ennemy to stand back. Yoh noticed than that the « arrow » in question was a young blond girl, with curled hair and emerald green eyes.

-Galaxia? Said Patricia. What are you doing here?

The girl responding to the name of Galaxia just smirked, then she unfolded two huge black wings and rose in the air. Yoh couldn't believe what he was seeing. _« Another one? »_ he thought. He was so surprised that he didn't noticed Galaxia dashing straight on him. Patricia unfolded her wings too and a long, thin and shiny sword appeared in her hands. The other did the same thing and changed of direction to block Patricia and landed some meters away from Yoh and her.

At this moment, Horo Horo and Ren appeared n the clearing. When Yoh positionned himself to defend, they had sensed his furyoku, what heped them to find him. And now that they were there, they just couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them, was Yoh, Patricia and a blond girl. No problem there. But when each girl has a pair of black wings a sword shining like a star, you can ask yourself if your sanity's alright. Yoh himself was petrified, his mouth almost touching the ground.

-…Yoh? Said then Horo Horo.

The angels stopped staring at each other to look instead to the newcomers.

-Hmmm, looks like I'm at disadvantage, Galaxia then said.

-You didn't answer my question, Patricia said. What are you doing here?

-Me? Oh, just trying to prevent you to save your protégé.

Yoh and Patricia gasped together. Then the black talked again.

-I see. You couldn't save your protégé, so you decided to save mine to go back to Valhalla…

-Bingo.

-But you told me you'd wander into the limbo if you failed your mission! Yoh said suddenly.

-Oh yeah! True…I'd almost forgot…

-whaaaa…?

-So, why aren't you in the limbo?

-Tss, Patiti, you need to take somes news from Valhalla. You see. They got bored up there, so they organised a little game…

-A game?

-Yes, they decided to give a chance to the angels who lost their protégés. The one who can save Asakura Hao will be immeditely taken back to Valhalla with all the honors.

Yoh couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was about Hao, HIS Hao, his twin brother, his love like he was just an object from a treasure hunt. Then he came back to reality when he saw a blue light coming from Patricia. She looked like she was trying to keep her temper even though she was REALLY mad.

-A…game? She whispered. Then she explode.

-You dare call that a game!? It's a human life who just suffered from the injustice of life because yeah, up there, they're considering that playing with other people's live sis only a game! But it's not a game! And what you're doing right now is not a game either! It's a human hunt!

-Tsk, tsk, calm down, come on, said Galaxia. Getting angry's not gonna be useful.

She raised up in the air then shouted :

-You'd better to concentrate on saving your protégé! You'll meet other desperates angels.

And she disappeared in the sky. Patricia fell on her knees, her head in her hands, discouraged. Yoh wanted to go cheer her up when he heard someone call on him.

-Can someone explain us what the hell was that!?

Ren. And Horo Horo. He had completely forgot about them. Patricia had raised her head too and was looking at them. Yoh looked at her, as for ask her what he should do. She nodded, and he told everything to his friends, except his love for Hao.

When hehad finished, the two boys wew looking absolutely stunned.

Whoa…the Ainu said.

-Yeah, whoa…Ren followed.

-I beg you, don't tell it to anyone! Yoh begged them.

-Don't worry Yoh, if I accepted that you tell them the truth, it's because we can trust them. Patricia said with a low voice.

-She's right, dude! Horo Horo exclaimed himself. We're even gonna help you!

-Really!?

-Yeah, really, Ren continued. We're gonna help you save Hao.

Yoh couldn't believe it.

-What made you take this decision?

Horo Horo started to laugh.

-Well, first of all, beause even thought I'm guay, I think girls are beautiful, but in spite of that, I wouldn't be at Hao's place and have a gang of wild angel running after me!

-And because we want you to be happy.

Yoh looked at Ren with an incredulous look. He would never have thought hearing that from the Chinese boy.

-…Happy?

-Yeah, dude. Happy. Said Horo Horo. You'll see, we'll save your love.

Yoh's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burning like fire.

-Wh…wha…what are you talking about!? He exclaimed himself.

-Come on, dude, it doesn't work with us. A guy in love, we know how to recognize this! And it's not the fact that you're in love with a guy that disturb us. Actually, that's why we noticed it almost immediately.

-What!?

Ren sighed.

-It's because we're going out together.

-WHAT!?

-You're deaf or what!? Horo Horo and me are together, we're in love with each other! So we understand your feelings, even thought it's towards Hao.

-Really?

-Yeah, dude! In fact, Hao's right, we deserve a better world, but his way to achieve it is really not the good one.

Yoh couldn't believe his hears. A smiled suddenly lit up his face and he couldn't help himself but to jump onto his friends.

-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!...And since when are you two going out together???

-It'll made three months soon! Horo Horo said proudly.

-I'm happy for you, but we have job to do.

The three boys turned over to look at Patricia who had gotten up and who had a determine air on her face. She would never let anybody lay a hand on Hao, nobody would ever hurt him.

-Since you decided to get on the train, you'll have to learn the same things as Yoh.

They nodded, determined too.

Very well then, let's start with the spiritual barrier.

* * *

**So, it's starting to get interesting, right? Everything's in your hands now!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo! Sorry fot the time it took to update… it's a bit hard for my Kyuubiluver (beta reader) to find the time to help me, and I understand weel. But since I received a good number of reviews and messages asking me to update, I decided to try again without his help, I think I improved a little bit since the last time I wrote so.. well, I hope i twill be easier for you to understand.**

**I finished the fic in French, and I have to say for the people who're going to read it until the end :**

**-Since it was my first fic, I made a lot of mistakes, some things were not coherent from a chapter to the other. I tried to arrange things the best I could.**

**-Hao's not gonna be in character for some time, sorry for that.**

**-It's probably going to become confusing…you'll see by yourself.**

**-BUT I really like the way everything ends, and the final battles I came up with.**

**Finally, my French readers were satisfied, so I guess in spite of everything, I did a good job! It's your opinion that I want now!**

**Enjoooy! ^^**

* * *

It was a perfect night. A light breeze was blowing, not too cold, not too hot, just perfect, The leaves were slightly rustling, in a way we could believe that the trees were singing a lullaby to the Shamans who knew how to listen. The sky was so clear it was breathtaking, perfect for stargazing. And that was exactly what Asakura Hao was doing at this time. Watching the stars and letting himself beeing rocked by the trees song, layed down in the grass that was his bed for the night. It was in moments like this that he allowed himself to be who he really was, a sensitive person, with feelings, more than a lot of people, whitout needing to wear a mask to hide it and always lying. It was in those moments too that he swore to himself to never let humans continue to destroy the planet. And it didn't mattered if some people were hurt or killed in the process. It was a war, each war had his victims.

Unfortunately, this beatitude state didn't last long.

« It really is impossible to hav some peace… » he sighed while getting up.

Someone was watching him. And this someone was powerful. Extremely powerful.

« Powerful like Patricia… ». This simple thought was enough to scare him. This person had the same aura than his gardian angel. Kindness, but a different sort. It was more agressive, more violent. Hao observed his surroundings, and said, without shouting but loud enough to be heard :

-If you know who I am, you must know that hiding is useless.

A light chuckle was heard. Then a shape detached itself from the darkness and place itself behind Hao. When he turned back to look at the stranger, he saw a young brown girl, with very short hair. She had a beautiful face, piercing green eyes, the style really fitted her. Hao wouldn't have seen her with longer hair. But besides all those details, he noticed her huge black wings.

« Another one? He said in a whisper and his eyes narrowed. In a thousand years, he'd never seen any other angels than Patricia.

-You're scared? Asked the other on a mocking voice. She knew angels were the only thing Hao really feared. Probably because they're more stuborn than anything else and are unable to leave you the **** alone!

-And you are? Hao answered by a question. He'd put his mask again. He'd never let his fear be seen. The girl just laughed.

-Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. And I'm Helena. I came to tell you that you're better repent for your sins now and come with me.

Hao's eyes widened. That girls was going straight to the point and she knew what she wanted. He was for the least, very surprised.

-Do you really think I'm just gonna say yes?

-It'd be better for you.

-It's been a thousand years, that I've been told this and I never accepted. What makes you think I'll say yes to you?

-Patricia is very nice and not enough persuasive. With her power, it really is a waste, if you want my opinion, but anyway. I'm not like that and the others either.

Hao raised an eyebrow.

-The others?

-The angels, baby.

He had to keep himself to not tear her head off her body in the moment. Why did they always need to give him ridiculous nicknames!

-Do you really think we're all like Patricia? Disabuse yourself, she's a lamb in the middle of wolves. And angels like me who have lost their protected are worst.

-Lost their protected? But I thougt that…

-We're supposed to be in the limbos. That's true, but a game has just started and unfortunately for you, you're it's cornerstone. It's your redemption against our ticket for the way back to Valhalla.

Our? More angels were going to harass him ? He already had enough people to deal with amongst shamans, he didn't need a gang of hysterical angels!

-Don't make this face and prepare yourself, baby. You'll meet other girls like me who're ready to do anything to get what they wants.

-Exactly.

Hao and Helena turned around to see who had just talked. Two silhouettes were standing in front of them. Two girls with long hair falling up to the waist, with a fringe and golden eyes.

-_Twins…_Hao thought.

Helena was already on her gards, hand on her rapier hilt.

-Meteora and Astra….

The twins bursted in laugh by seeing Hao and Helena's faces. Then, the girl named Meteora started to talk.

-Calm down, soldier! We're not here to fight!

-We came to…talk with Hao, but it looks like you were faster than us. Astra continued. All the things Helena told you are true Hao. You'd be best to repent quickly, because if you think that one angel constantly on your back during 1000 years is tiring, tell yourself that dealing with severals is gonna make you insane.

-Indeed. And we will not hesitate to use force, but believe me, you'll repent yourself…Meteora said. And the twins flew of in the night.

Hao was litterally gaping. It was the first time in his entire life that he couldn't find any words. He didn't know what to think or what to say…he was trapped.

-They're right. Helena suddenly said. Hao turned his head to look at her.

-Those girls are dangerous. I never understood how the hell they did to become angels…

She looked at Hao.

-If you wanna run see Patricia to repent, I understand and it's normal after all. But brace yourself, a lot of difficulties are coming. And I'll be one of them. »

Then she disappeared too.

Hao huddled up. He closed hi seyes and took long breaths. He felt like his head was going to explode. It was the first time that he felt so powerless, so…vulnerable. This simple thought made him want to be sick. But he couldn't deny it, he couldn't face those five girls.

He finally lied down and fell asleep, all his thougth swirling in his head.

Yoh had fought a match early in the morning. After he won, he checked the terraces. His brother wasn't there. It wasn't normal. Hao was always there to watch how he was progressing.

After he changed his clothes, he decided it was time he made his move, so he decided to go and see his brother. At the moment he was leaving, he hear THE voice he was hoping more than anything not to hear.

« Where are you going, Yoh? Anna asked, always with her characteristic icy voice.

Yoh turned around, looked at his fiancee, then gave her one of his typically Yoh smiles.

-Heee…take a walk to breath some fresh air?

-You're going to meet her again?

-Huh?

-Don't play innocent. These last days you pass your entires days outside the house. Ryu cries all his days. You're neglecting us Yoh, and for another girl, moreover! If it was me, there wouldn't be any problems, but as it is…!

-Leave him the hell alone, will you! Ren et Horo Horo had followed Anna, knowing Yoh would go see Hao, and when they saw her move away, they immediately thought it was to go get Yoh.

-Yeah, Anna, come on! He has the right to take a break from time time, no? Horo Horo said, on a more soft tone, knowing that provoke Anna was never a good idea.

She looked at them viciously.

-You're in on it too, right? Don't take me for an imbecile! You too are passing your days disappearing!

-And what's the matter? We're just three guys having some good time together, what's so bad in this? Yoh said.

-Well, said this way, it does look kind of weird…Horo Horo said.

-Anyway Anna, whatever we do, it doesn't concern you! Ren finished. Go, Yoh. You have better things to do instead of listening to her!

-Ren…I'm not sure saying this is a good idea…The Ainu murmured in his lover ears.

-EVERYTHING that Yoh does concern me because I'm his FIANCEE! Do you really think I believed the Hao's fiancee thing!? I don't know who she is or what she wants, but I'm not letting her corrupt Yoh! Do you understand Yoh? You're going nowhe…where…

But when she turned to look at Yoh, this one had followed Ren's advice and ran way discreetly.

He had run to the forest. Once he was certain to be alone, he stopped to take his breath. Amidamaru took the occasion to appear. « Yoh dono, are you sure it's a good idea? He asked, his stone laced with worry. Who knows what Hao will do?

Yoh's face darkened.

-I don't have the choice. You heard Galaxia yesterday. I must protect Hao. And I can sense something is wrong. I can't go back now.

Seeing the samurai wasn't reassured, he offered him his traditionnal smile.

-Don't worry! Nantoka naru! » The spirit smiled and disappeared.

Yoh kept on walking. Patricia had told him where Hao's camp was and left him some hints to get there. She couldn't accompany him, it would have been really weird. On the way, Yoh practiced himself to set his mental barrier. He was afraid that his stress would ruin everything. Then he saw an opening in the trees, some tents, and, sitting on a rock, Hao, holding his head in his hands. Yoh immediately felt several emotions in him. Fear, love, worry and more. He made a step toward his brother, when this one talked.

« What do you want, Yoh? His voice wasn't less calm and soft than usual, but it was firm, enough for Yoh to understand that Hao didn't want to be disturbed. Yoh swallowed with difficulty and took his courage with two hands.

-Ano…you weren't to the stadium during my match…

Hao raised his head and looked at him with a suspicious look.

-You want to tell me you were worried?

-Heee…yes?

Hao scowled. It really wasn't the time. Who was he taking him for? He scowled even more when he noticed he couldn't hear any of Yoh's thought.

-_A mental barrier, huh? _He thought. Then a little smirked made his way on his face.

_Patricia… you want to use Yoh, isn't it?_ He laughed a bit, which surprised Yoh. _Well, I can play the game, it's gonna change my ideas…_

-…Hao?

-The idea of the fiancee wasn't bad at all! Hao suddenly said in an happy tone, which caused Yoh to panick internally. He guessed it? He knew everything? Yoh didn't know what to think anymore, and remembering that Hao was expert at bluffing, he continued calmly.

-Thanks! He said with a smile. He approached his brother and sit beside him.

So, what's wrong?

-What make you think something's wrong? Stupid question. Hao knew it. Because they're twins, Hao was always feeling Yoh's up's and down's, and it took an amazing amount of efforts to not be drown into them. It was normal that Yoh felt the same way. He sighed.

-I'm not going to answer and you know it. Just tell me what you want.

-Do you have a fight soon?

-Heee…no…

-Would you feel a little better if we spend a day together?

For the second time in not even one day, Hao was in shock.

-You…you want to spend a day…with me? He babbled, incredulous.

-Hm hm, I think it can't hurt we spend some time together, we're brothers for great spirits sake! And I'd like to get to know you better.

Hao didn't know what to say. Yoh bursted into laugh, seeing his brother looking at him with eyes big like UFO's.

-So?

As much Hao wanted to send his brother f*** himself, he felt it could be fun…and that he would regret saying no.

-Ok. »

In another clearing, not too far from the twins, five young girls were talking.

« Complain as much as you want, Patricia, but nothing's gonna change…, Astra said.

-…And you'll have to accept it! Meteora finished.

-Keep saying what you want, but since I'm his primary angel, I still have priority on you! Patricia said. I know you, and I'm not gonna let you hurt him!

-Do what you want, beauty, Helena said. But the war has started. You'll have to fight hard ».

Four of them took their flight, leaving Patricia alone, almost at despair.

« _All my hopes rests on you, Yoh…_»

* * *

**There we go! You know what you have to do! ;-)**


End file.
